poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Thronecoming (full movie)
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Thronecoming (full movie) is the 1st YIFM/Ever After High crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery When Connor and friends have been invited to the Thronecoming Event and they have a invitation to a Thronecoming dance and Plot It's Thronecoming and Ever After is hextremely stoked for the event. As Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of the vote counting, Apple White votes for Raven Queen, which Raven sees as a sign. She is then called into the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Milton Grimm is still into persuading Raven to sign the book, however she claims she'd not change her mind and leaves the office, leaving the Headmaster in doubt. Meanwhile, Ashlynn Ella gets ready for float building and invites Briar Beauty to come along but Briar says she needs to sew up a skirt, however she pricks her finger on her sewing needle and falls asleep for the rest of the day in the process. As it is time for float building, Apple is confident that Raven will soon change her mind about writing her own destiny, which Raven objects to. She calls Apple selfish as she believes that Apple's only trying to convince her to sign just for the sake of Snow White's story, however Apple explains how much she cares about Raven and everyone else, but takes off soon after. When Ashlynn returns to her room, she finds Briar (who's still asleep) and uses an alarm clock to shout her roommate awake. Although she's a Royal, Briar now worries that accepting her destiny of being the next Sleeping Beauty will leave her out of touch, with no friends or family. Ashlynn points out that Briar has yet to sign the Storybook of Legends, implying that she still has a choice. The next day, Baba Yaga escorts the students to Heritage Hall, which only appears at the time of Thronecoming. However, the Headmaster and Ms. Trollsworth have something else in plan: by switching the Evil Queen's gift (a wand) to Raven with a wishing well coin, and urges the students to find their gifts in the Hall. Blondie Lockes finds a pair of running shoes that will help her outrun the Three Bears, while Holly and Poppy O'Hair find enchanted hairbrushes that will magically style their hair by themselves. Cerise finds a picnic basket with a high security lock on it, and Cedar discovers a pair of blue-tinted spectacles. At first Cedar doesn't understand why her dad would leave her something like this, but when she puts them on, she finds she can see a fairy that points out things that either aren't true (like Duchess Swan's dress being a fake Hans Christian Dior) or are hidden. Madeline goes to see what Raven found, and both girls question why Raven's mother would leave a coin behind, but Raven decides to head to the well to make a wish. Raven's wish is simple: she wishes to know the fate of her friends if she doesn't sign the book, which is all according to the Headmaster's plan. When she drops the coin in, a huge cloud of smoke rises from the well, and the Headmaster projects a "vision" onto the cloud. In this vision, Raven finds her friends in distress and being chased by the Evil step-sisters on flying dragons. Raven is horrified her refusal of destiny could lead to this and runs back to school to find Apple. Back at school, the boys are preparing for the Bookball Championship as Tiny tells the team the Giants' weakness. Raven dashes around the school and has no luck at first, but eventually finds Apple in a Student Council meeting and impulsively breaks the news to her that she is willing to sign the Storybook of Legends now. They both go to find the Headmaster, who is (unconvincingly) surprised by Raven's change of mind. Raven is still squeamish about how many people will watch her sign, since Headmaster Grimm wants it to be part of the Thronecoming celebrations. Blondie makes a big announcement that Raven is to sign, which shocks some students, including Briar. At the Fitting Ballroom, Apple is very excited that Raven has agreed to sign the book, and gushes how this is like all of her best days coming together at once. Briar, however, snaps about how insensitive Apple is being, and retreats from the group. Apple follows, and while Briar explains that she is happy for her friend, she has started to feel oppressed by the notion of her own destiny. She isn't sure that she can accept becoming the next Sleeping Beauty after all. The Thronecoming parade finally commences and at the end of it, Raven reenacts signing the book, but is interrupted by Cedar, whose revealer rays claim that the book is a fake. The Headmaster feels that Raven was insincere when she promised to sign, believing that she just wanted to make a fool of him, upsetting Raven. Later that night, Briar wonders whether Raven actually intends to go looking for the real book, which is inevitably true.Madeline Hatter takes both Raven and Apple down to Giles Grimm, and he gives Madeline the riddle to finding the pages from the book. The Bookball Championship soon arrives and initially, everyone is curious on who will win. But once the Giants arrive, the guys see that not only are the Giants far too large and fast for them, they are also wearing shields that protect their little toes, the one weakness Tiny pointed out. This startles Sparrow Hood, who decides to sit out the game on the bench. At the game starts, Raven, Apple, Madeline and Cedar go to Heritage Hall to try to find the real Storybook of Legends, to Briar's dismay. She and Ashlynn decide to follow them. Back at the game, Cerise Hood is cheering the boys on, but soon realizes that they have almost no chance of winning. Using her revealer rays, Cedar guesses that the real Storybook of Legends is "in" the Storybook of Legends that is in Heritage Hall, however Raven and Apple can't pull the book open, as it's locked. At the Bookball game, Coach Gingerbread states the only way the Ever After High team can win is if they had someone who could run really fast. Daring see Cerise run to the snack stands and arrive back in a second with a turkey leg, making him realize that Cerise is fast enough, so he swallows his pride and asks her to help them win the game. After a second, Cerise joins the team. Luckily, Blondie is there to help her friends back in the Heritage Hall and easily picks the lock of the book, opening a portal. Raven isn't sure about entering it, but is momentarily stopped by Briar and Ashlynn. After reminding everyone again of the horrible fate she saw, Raven spontaneously jumps in the portal, ignoring what Briar says. Apple follows next, as do all the other girls, with Ashlynn taking Briar's hand before they jump last. The girls all fall into a strange world inside the Storybook, and they guess that the missing pages are inside the large books surrounding them, which are probably their stories. But they have no way of telling which story is in which book, so they each enter one near them. However, everybody ends up in somebody else's story. Cedar finds herself facing a table with three bowls of porridge, and hears bears growling as she's in Blondie's story. Ashlynn opens her eyes and discovers she's been turned into a marionette with strings in Cedar's story. Cupid is rushing down a flight of stairs in a ballgown and only one slipper as a clock chimes midnight - she's in Ashlynn's story. Madeline giggles at first when she sees she has a bow and arrow, but "being Cupid" isn't simply shooting arrows and causing others to fall in love. Blondie is frightened as she finds the Queen of Hearts and a group of animated cards chasing her and screeching, "Off with her head!" in Madeline's story. Briar is startled when a deep voice notifies her that her plan of becoming the fairest has succeeded and shows Apple in a glass casket - she's in Raven's story. Apple, in particular, is in trouble because she accidentally pricks her finger on a spindle, being put to sleep in Briar's story. Cerise and the team go toe-to-toe with the Giants as she scores the final winning point, ending the game and leaving Ever After High victorious. Raven is cornered by a witch on a cliff, demanding that she eat the red apple. Each of the girls locate the page hidden in her story, and once she grabs it, each girl is returned to the circle of large books. Raven overcomes her fear of the witch and snatches the page from the witch's basket, but as she returns Blondie notices that Apple hasn't returned yet. Briar guesses that Apple has entered her story, and selflessly goes in to rescue her friend, finding the page and grabbing the sleeping Apple at the same time. When Apple wakes up, all the girls are returned to Ever After High. Returning each of their pages to Giles Grimm, Raven recites a spell which lifts his babble spell and frees him from his prison within the Vault of Lost Tales. Although they each feel they understand their stories somewhat better, the real whereabouts of the Storybook remain unknown. But, Giles does know that the Evil Queen took it, for ambiguous reasons. Putting that aside, the girls are optimistic that he and Milton may reconcile their brotherly relationship and prepare him and themselves for the dance, but Briar is still downhearted about her future. As the girls get ready for the dance, Briar sulks on her bed, but then notices a strange glowing underneath her carpet. Ashlynn comes calling for her help, so she puts her queries on hold. The Thronecoming dance finally starts. At the dance, Briar dully watches slideshow of images of former students and finds the Evil Queen and Little Red Riding Hood in one shot. Guessing this may lead her to where the real Storybook of Legends is, she uses Cedar's revealer rays, uncovering the mystery of the real Storybook: it was hidden in her dorm the entire time. Apple and Raven confront the Headmaster as Raven finds out that he was the one who made the vision happen. Giles comes up, stating that people are capable of good and evil, and that it isn't destiny that decides everything. Milton asks whether they can "turn the page", and Giles warmly hugs him, announcing that he forgives Milton for what he did in the past. Briar goes out to the Wishing Well with the real Storybook of Legends and throws the book down the well, closing it up. The Narrators both state that this is a mistake, but the Male narrator is hopeful that Briar will realize that in time. Melody Piper hands over to Dexter and Humphrey for the announcement about who won the vote to become Thronecoming Queen, but the two boys quarrel over the vote count being messed up, meaning that there is still time for votes. Overall, the Grimm Brothers reunite, Thronecoming ends well, and the Storybook of Legends is in another realm, but the story is far from over. Trivia * The Ninja Steel Rangers, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash will guest star in this film. * In this film, Ryan and friends and Connor and friends have become characters from Ever After High. *In this film, Ryan, Connor and friends practice their pledges for Legacy Day. * In this film, Ryan, Connor and friends have some Roomies in the school. *In this film, Connor Lacey and friends help the girls in different stories. Ryan helps Madeline Hatter in C.A. Cupid's story, Crash Bandicoot helps Ashlynn Ella in Cedar Wood's story, Sci-Ryan helps Meeshell Mermaid in her story, Buhdeuce helps C.A. Cupid in Ashlynn's story, Swaysway helps Briar Beauty In Raven's story, Pinkie Pie helps Blondie Lockes in Madaline Hatter's story, Bertram T. Monkey helps Raven Queen in Apple White's story, Connor Lacey helps Apple White in Briar Beauty's story, Iris helps Crash Bandicoot (EG) in Connor Queen's story, *In this film, *The excitment continues in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (full movie). * * * Scenes *Beginning: Going to Ever After High *A tour of Ever After High/Meeting Apple White and her friends *An announcement for Throncoming/Picking some roomies * / * /Pledge practicing for Legacy Day]] */ * / * / * / */Going to Heritage Hall */ */ */ */Happy Ending]] Songs *Ever After High Theme song * *Part of Your World (sung by Sci-Ryan) * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ever After High crossovers